Laboratory of Demons
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: The sequal to 'Twins'. What had happened to the others and where are they? Can the others help them or will they encounter their worst nightmares?
1. What is this?

**Laboratory of Demons **

**Chapter 1**

**What is this?**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello my duckies. This is the revised 1st chapter of Laboratory of Demons. When I got to chapter 3 I looked back and though 'I don't like this piece of work.' So I'm rewriting it cause the writer should like her own work right. Any was if you read this chapter before January 17 2007 you might want to reread it. So far nothing really bid has change but expect the next 2 chapters to go into complete opposite directions. Those will be posted A.S.A.P and I will put something in the disclaimer about them being revised if you have any doubts. Loves! Oh and I don't own the Wolf's Rain cast but I do own my own crew!

* * *

Where was she? Moaning she pulled sore paws closer to her body. She was so tired. She opened her golden eyes but they did little to penetrate the darkness. Her head lay slumped on the ground but she knew she didn't have the strength to try to lift it. She whimpered as she lay on the hard metal ground. Different images were racing through her head. Fighting. Screams. The spray of blood. Darkness, moonlight, then darkness once more. She twitched and pulled those sore legs under her and tried to stand. Stumbling she leaned against the wall. It was cool, hard immovable steel. Her skinny lupine body quaked with the effort as she fought to remain propped on the wall. Even the attempt to scratch her blood caked head was too much of an effort.

"_Reavan_?"

It took the wolf a few minutes to realize who that was and a weak wavering voice that replied.

"_Mika_?"

Slowly she her brain rose out of the heavy fog that suffocated it. Reaven, her friend who had been injured. Reavan, who she had been supporting when the darkness had mysteriously claimed her. The large dark brown wolf with the black tint, who always had the fire of battle burning in her deep emerald eyes and a slashing scar on her stomach. Memoriess creeped back. She remembered the illusion of a tall, thin 14 year old, wearing black baggy pant with a zipper on the bottom left hand corner and lots of pockets. But those combat boots left no prints, but the imprint of paws.

" Kawa?"

She knew that voice. An image dredged out of the back of her head. Apale grey she wolf with the bullet hole in one ear snarling at a strange wolf. A wolf that always was ready to defend her friends and territory with no concern for her own well being. The wolf who had left her brother behind, fighting for their escape, so she could help Reavan stumble up the rocky path.

"_What… I'm here_"

Her voice sounded week and groggy even to her. Her ears perked as she heard Roukan, the huge muscular black and gray wolf with all the scars across his legs face and everywhere else giving him a demonic appearance. Surprisingly when he took a human illusion he was scar free. She could easily remember his 17 year old illusion with an obsession for silver necklaces and sunglasses with the dark silver hair, black hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans quite easily. Everything was coming back to her, making her snarl as she relized what had happened.

"_Blue_" came a miserable whisper next to her.

With that croak she jumped in fright. That was Hige! But the cubby yellow brown wolf with the red amber eyes was with the others fighting. What was he doing here? Still though she took a small delight that she could easily recal his illusion of a cubby human illusion with a yellow hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and black collar.

But then douts raced in her heads. For a minute she wasn't sure if she was thinking clear. Everything was so muddled. For that matter she wasn't even sure who she was at this moment. She did know what she looked like thought. An almost fox like wolf with a red pelt and a black nape, feet and tail tip. Searching her skull she started remembering othter things, like her human illusion of a short human, with red hair and blue eyes. Even the words coming out of her friends mouth was hard to understand at first. It sounded… thick. Then she remembered everything. Coming with her brother to the super huge pack in the forest, almost all the pack getting killed, meeting a new pack, a group of Paradise hunters, fighting as the soldiers came back.

She was an animal that was said to have be gone for two hundred years. while beautiful and mysterious wolves were terrifying and cruel like any predator and that had lent to their 'extinction.' No matter how hard her ancestors had fought, their true forms were frowned upon, hunted, and killed. They had adapted though, like any creature must. Now wolves intermingled through humans. They, through a force of wills, had merely helped the humans see what they truly wanted to see. A human is fully capable of convincing that what they say wasn't true and all the wolves did was help to solidify that belief. Only people of strong wills and other wolves could see her true form, and normal humans just saw what they wanted to. A human.

---

Kiba shook his large, snowy white head as he ran. The wind had picked up, sending dirt into the air and tugging on tails and ears of the five wolves trailing him as they ran across the barren earth. His huge body was covered with the purest white fur coat, dirtied now though by dirt, sweat, and blood. A little behind him ran Kuni the leader of half the pack of wolves that followed him. Her creamy white coat with a strange red honey tint around her eyes jaws and legs was covered in dirt sweat and blood too, giving her usually immaculacy clean coat a grimy look. Tsume and Klaue stalked in the middle, their bodies, about the same size running next to each other. Tsume's grey fur was spiked with sweat with a nasty cross shaped scar covering his chest while Klaue's dark oaken brown coat was tainted with all the impurities in the others with his black nape, paws, and tail almost undistinguishable. Trailing the others was Toboe, the pup was a runt with light brown fur with, you could almost say a red tint. Next to her ran Jess, another female wolf but grayish white with a black blue tint covering her whole body making her look like the summer night. They were no less dirty then the others and, if anything, they had more sweat drenching their small bodies as they fought to keep up.

The five of them were searching. If you asked them for what, they would reply their friends who had gone missing after a fierce battle for territory, in which four of their packs had died. After that, they realized the others were missing and had to swore to find them and after that Paradise. But deep in their hearts they knew that wasn't true. They were searching for Paradise now. They couldn't help it. They had to, for the call was so urgent, so desperate. In the truth they had no idea where the others were even heading while at least they had the flowers to follow for Paradise. Yet still somehow they knew they would meet the others on the way. After all, Paradise calls all wolves and was the best chance to find them.

---

"_Chi!_"

Kawa sat with a start her voice spiked with fear and worry. She had suddenly realized what had been bothering her.

"_Where's Chi_!" The other wolves murmured words but none said anything reassuring.

"_Maybe he was left behind by the people and the others picked him up_" Mika said, trying to sound confident but her voice was strained. They had all come to love the little fox whelp that Kawa had found.

Kawa knew she was trying to comfort her. She slumped to the floor. What if… no she couldn't think of her baby fox… dead. With his pudgy little round body and paws and a tail that seemed too big for such a body and his little mouth with pink gums and small silver teeth, it seemed impossible that he was gone.

So stunned was she that she almost missed the exchange of words given by a soldier to Mika but her keen ears were not kind enough to ignore the taunt as he came to check on them.

"_What_ _is the 'Laboratory'_?" she said voicing every ones thoughts. Troubled thoughts. What could go on in this 'Laboratory' that made even humans afraid.

---

Kris growled and shifted. Now matter how hard she tried she could never find a good position on this hard floor. It was cold steel and the constant vibrations were making her airsick. Her honey colored body flipped to the other side with an angry grunt. A red brown hawk opened one fierce yellow gold eye and glared at her. He and she had stolen upon this noble airship when they saw their friends taken on to the vessel in huge metal cages.

"Yousa shifty shift and growly growl will not hurrizes up biggsahuntship. Can't a not Krisawolf nota senses wesa gozing downs?"

As always it took a few minutes for her to understand his odd way of speech. She knew that if he wasn't Kawa's baby and such a valuable asset to the pack he would have been gone a long time ago. Shaking her honey colored head she fought the earge to mortally woand him.

"_Do you mean we are almost there_?"

"Yessa so getsa readys. Is a said that's."

She swallowed hard. Almost there. But what would they find?

* * *

Toboe: LOVES!!! Read and REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Sir Tevonulas

**Chapter 2**

**Sir Tevonulas **

Disclaimer:

Toboe: It is almost June 5th! June 5th is my Birthday! Three more hours till I'll 15! . Loves it. On with my suspenseful story! Oh and Reavan you have a fan! -Cough cough- look at reviews -cough cough- On with the story!

* * *

With a large shake the airship landed. Cages clicked together, tossing sore and wounded wolves against the cold steel. Down below in the hold a ticked Kris uselessly dug her claws into the unwinding steel and a trussed Hane flapped franticly.

"Is couldsa landes beterze!" Said the fluffed Hane but Kris ignored him.

She crept up the opening left by the receding landing spike and peered out. They had landed in a huge complex. Sickly looking gardens ringed a large ugly building. Far away she saw a little smaller orderly white building. Glancing around to make sure no soldiers and gardeners were looking at her she jumped out with Hane at her heels. She made a dash towards the bushes and crouched down in them. Peering around, she saw several beleaguered people in large billowing white coats walking very fast, yet not running, towards them. Slowly a large ramp was lowered from the airship and four cages were rolled down the ramp. Following them was a surly looking man with a metal box in his arms.

The white clad men, scientists, reminded her of birds. They fluttered around the soldiers and cages, wringing hands and brushing back their unkempt hair. One man was foolish enough to lean towards the small opening at the top of a cage. With a high scream he jumped back, falling. Kris could see the thin bleeding scratch where a sharp canine tooth had grazed the man thought metal bars and hear Roukan snarl and the clash of teeth ageist bars.

"It bite me!" the man cried. He had an evil look in his eyes and skinny, lank, black greasy hair. He looked like a skeleton with papery thin skin.

"Are you lost friend?"

Kris jumped in fright. A lean, muscular cat had silently creped next to her and was now speaking to her. His fur was a stormy grey with the air of a warrior draped around him.

"_Who are you_?" Kris asked him as her hackles lowered. Why should she be afraid of a lowly cat?

"Sir Tevonulas at your service, marm," the cat said, bopping his body in an almost bow. His voice had a thick accent and Kris guessed he was from up north.

"Sir Tevonulas huh? Sounds kind of snobby to me. How about Tev?"

The cat shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you desire" the cat stated as his green eyes traveled over to the scientists, soldiers, and cages.

"I see _they_ have gotten new subjects" he spat in sudden anger. Kris jumped back a little and stared at the newcomer but he seemed to get a grip of himself and again was calm and collected.

"_I am Kris and the bird is Hane… What? Where did he go_?"

She looked around but couldn't see the annoying puffball anywhere. She glanced at Tev warily but the cat shrugged.

"Come Lady Kris, I didn't see any bird. I want to hear your story for I have no doubt it ties in with those poor unfortunates in those cages." The cat turned away but Kris stayed and watched as her fiends where rolled away. Slowly she turned and followed the cat into the dying maze of gardens.

---

The group of wolves slowed as they reached the outskirts of a town. Silently they crept up behind an old building and pulled up their human illusions. Kiba stood up at the front odd them as they crouched in the half light of the setting sun. He was tale with black hair and clear light blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. He peered at the group, mostly squatting but a few were sitting or standing.

"Try to remain inconspicuous. Look for food and any clues to where the others are. Meet here at the time the moon rests over us"

Slowly they dispersed one or two at a time. Tsume wandered of with his hands in the pockets of his tight leather pants. His head was bowed hiding his bright golden eyes. His snow white hair was pulled into a rattail and his x shaped scar showed over a low-cut ripped leather jacket. Jess and Kuni left together. Jess was tale with rich honey blond hair and she was wearing baggy pants and a long-sleeved white tee shirt with a red tee on top. Kuni wore a white tang top with a black jacket and blue jeans. Her shin was tan and her hair strawberry blond. Bright yellow eyes peered around as if she expected some one to come barreling out of the bushes. Klaue left after them with Toboe close behind. Klaue' oaken brown hair was so dark it almost looked black. His gray brown eyes looked worried and he walked fast with his floor length blue trench coat pulled close with several straps giving only glimpse of his black pant, sleeveless shirt and black boots. Toboe walked behind him having to almost run to keep up with Klaue's long strides. Every step the four silver bracelets on his wrist clinked together. He wore a red shirt, green kakis and combat boots. Kiba last to leave, seeming to melt into the darkness.

---

Mika paced in her cramped cage. She felt like she was on a boat as the cage rolled along through the bars at the top of the cage. Suddenly the cage stopped and she rocked for a few minutes trying to find her center of balance. Before she could even thick over what could happen next the door to her cage opened and she shot out like a grey bullet. She hoped fervently that she would be able to escape but her hopes were crushed as she saw the thick metal bars in front of her. She was in another cage.

This one was bigger but it was still a cage. It was a cube shape and Mika guessed about ten feet on all sides. Three of the sides were concrete and the last was bars about as thick as a human's fist and about as wide. The ceiling was cement and made her feel tightly enclosed. To her side she could hear angry snarling, Roukan, and watched in the cage across from her Kawa was being forced in through a narrow concrete door. There was a line of cages stretching back as far as she could see on from Kawa's side of cages, at lest ten on each side but she wasn't sure because of her odd angle. Relived she saw that there was no ceiling across the center isle. It itself was about ten feet across, with small fencing about three feet off of each cage. She whirled around to stare at the back wall. There were two small openings. The one she had come from was only about five feet high and three feet wide. The other one was set in the corner. As she watched a metal plate slide out with two bowls set into it. One held murky looking water and the other some small brown pellets. Turning her back she called to the others.

"_Roukan_" Mika whispered as she leaned in the corner of the cement and bar walls.

"_Damn Damn DAMN_!" He snarled. He paced back and forth growling the whole time Mika and the others called to each other.

"_What are we going to do_?"

"_Where is Chi_!"

"_I don't know but I think we should worry about us first_"

"_Take that back Reaven_!"

"_Can you both just shut up about the damn thing_!"

"_Be quiet_" even thought Hige had just barely whispered the wolves all quieted for his tone was so… not Hige. Those who could see him were shocked. He was covered in drying blood, his face all scratched up. He had the air of one ready to die and as he wearily sat up it seemed to be an excruciating task.

"_What happened to you_?" Roukan asked, his voice losing the furry it had before.

"_Blue died_" Hige whispered and limped back to the inner reaches of his cage.

The wolves were silent.

What had happened to the others?

---

"Do you think the others are okay?" Toboe asked as he trotted alongside Klaue. It was the first words he had dared to ask the wolf. He seemed sulky; not at all the joyful character he was once Toboe had gotten to know him. Truth be told, Toboe had just mustered enough courage to talk to him as they headed back to the others and even then Toboe cringed back, expecting to be yelled at. Instead Klaue turned to him and smiled.

"I'm sure they are okay. I should stop worrying shouldn't I?"

Toboe sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think any of them would be happy if you were worried about them!"

---

Jess sand Kuni were both upset when they joined the pack that night. They had both used every trick in the book to try to get some information and it had all proved useless. No one knew of the Noble Jagura in these parts.

"THIS IS SCREWWED UP!" Jess suddenly screamed and punched the building they were walking next to. Kuni gasped and grabbed her hand. It was bleeding and Jess quickly pulled it away.

"This sucks" she whimpered and continued walking.

---

"This way" Tev purred and slipped into what looked like and old abandoned fox den. They were some where in the middle of the garden, surrounded by tall yellow grass and dying trees. They had to slip through several fences that Kris was sure she wouldn't be able to wiggle under. Grumbling she crawled through the opening. To her surprise after several feet of pulling she squeezed out into a wide cavern. It was tall enough for her to stand up with plenty of room for her head. Inside was the most wretched bunch of creatures she had ever seen. There were dogs, cats, rabbits, rats, and even an old decrepit wolf. They suffered the most horrible wounds she had ever seen. There was a cat whose back legs had been broken and set backwards, a dog with no eyes, a rabbit with one ear. A bald bunny with oozing scabs gave a feeble whimper, a dog with a horrible cough and a rat with what looked like burns all over its body just laid there.

"_What…_" Kris whispered but she wasn't able to finish as Tev had already dashed through to a smaller tunnel that branched out of the main cavern. Kris skirted around the animals, keeping her eyes on Tev's tail so she didn't lose sight of him and so she didn't have to gaze at the tortured creatures.

She followed him for several minutes through yards of twisting tunnels and caverns not saying a word as the cat ambled on happily.

"Most of these tunnels and small caves are natural. It took us a while to dig these out they was we wanted them. There are three entrances, the Dead Oak Gate to the east, the Yellowed Grass Gate where we came in, and the Home gate facing north."

'He must be from up north,' Kris speculated but didn't voice her thoughts as the cat continued.

"There are also names for the tunnels. We have the tunnels that lead to the individual caves and the main tunnels. All in all there are about… say, three miles of tunnels. Oh, hello Drep"

The cat leaned ageist the wall for another cat to pass. He was larger then Tev and lighter but he bowed respectively to the grey cat and to Kris before heading on.

"That was Drep, one of the housecarls, now as I was saying-" He was cut of by Kris who had heard enough.

"_What do you mean by 'we' and 'housecarl'? And what are this place and those creatures? And where are we going_?"

The cat looked over his shoulder with a slightly irritated look ay being interrupted.

"If you had enough patience I was getting to that. Oh and here we are."

He walked into one of the entrances one the side of the tunnel and gloomily Kris followed.

---

Hane sat on a tree preening his feathers. As soon as he had seen the cages he had taken off to see where they we going and exactly who was in them. When he had returned to his surprise he couldn't find Kris so he had circled till at last he say her disappearing down a hole. So he did what any sane bird does and sat to wait for her to come out.

---

They wolves had finally settled down the best they could. It seemed unless to fight after Hige's remark so they had quieted down when the greasy haired man from before came walking down the isle. He had an overlarge bandage on his cheek, testament to his scuff with Roukan. He stopped at each cage to coon and talk to the wolves, oblivious to their snarls and in Roukan's cause desperate leaps at the bars. When he got to Kawa's cage he leaned towards her.

"How are you precious? Do you miss you pup?"

Kawa shifted but remanded with her back towards the deranged man.

"Now darling don't be that way." With that he pulled out a small box and pushing a red button he spoke into it.

"Put w043 in cage 20"

With a snap a small fox was shoved into Kawa's cage. The female wolf dashed to the fox and curled around it protectively, snarling.

"Our little mother," the man crooned, "Who was the father I wonder? Was it one of them," he said gesturing towards the direction of Roukan and Hige, "Or on of the two males killed? Or on of the ones that escaped?"

Mussed he turned and walked away, but before leaving he turned back to them.

"Oh and my pretties, expect some company soon. Some of our charges are terrifying the others and I believe we are going to move them here."

With that he left.

---

Tev curled up on the pile of leaves in his 'room'. The roots of an oak supported the roof and ran down the walls. For a hole in the ground it was surprisingly clean and nice. The floor had been patted down by hard working feet and some one had pored red mud onto the floor which had dried to form a hard rocklike substance. The walls had been padded down and the roots carved with different images. It was large enough for Kris to be some what comfortable and she did have about five inches between here head and the ceiling. In fact if she really thought about it all the walls and floors had been patted down and made smooth by many feet.

"Those creatures were the result of the disgusting experiments that go on in that lab." Tev started as the wolf settled, "Wait! I can get some bedding for you!" He gave a yowl and a young cat or old kitten, she couldn't tell which for it was the same size as Tev but it looked like a kitten, ran in.

"_Get our esteemed guest some bedding_"

With wide eyes the 'cat' raced of then back with two others, all caring the mixture of leaves, moss, fur, and feathers in their jaws.

"_Who are you really Tev_?" Kris asked once the 'cats' had left and she had settled.

"We'll it's a long story so you might as we'll get comfortable," and the cat began in his strange northern accent.

* * *

Toboe: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! FREE INTERNET PIE FOR EVERYONE! AND FOR THOSE WHO DON"T REVIEW PLEASE DO NOW FOR TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! LOVES AND HUGS! 


	3. The Lady and the Lord

**Chapter 3**

**The Lady and the Lord**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Sorry it's been a while. I wanted to update Slaves so I put this off and then I had a horse show and then I went to Colorado… I'm kind of disappointed in you all. Not many people got free internet pie… But I thank those who did! You really made my day! I loves you!

People: -rolls eyes-

Toboe: Oh and I have some very important news. I am dedicating this chapter to a very special friend. Kisa has to go in for surgery in a few days and I want all of you to support her! I'm sending the reviews to her for this chapter so review! FOR KISA!

* * *

"My family has served the Lady of the Snow and Lord of the Ice as long as I can remember. We live far into the mountains of the north. Because of the size of some of the people we lived in small clans on the outer fringes of our kingdom. Anywhere to five to 20 of the Li'sk and one to four of the Ki'lic. In the huge clans at the middle there are any were to a hundred or two hundred of the Li'sk and 50 to hundred of the Ki'lic."

The cat stopped as Kris made a confused face and cocked her head.

"I suppose this is confusing you. The easiest way to explain this… The Li'sk are my people. We are descendents from 'housecats'. Fact is I can trace my history back to around four hundred years ago when my ancestor … um … Fluffers … first came to the kingdom." He paused, glaring at Kris's grin at the name and continued. "The Ki'lic are the bigger cats. Any way the smaller clans are closer together, enough range for each clan to get plenty of food, even in the lean times. As you can imagine the territory of the large clans are enormous. The only reason we are able to survive in such high numbers was the due cause of several hundred large valleys with sulfur hot springs at the most desolate places. They give plenty of warmth for the green food to support the abundant number of plant eating prey we eat-"

"Sir Tevonulas" a large, thin grey cat wailed as he barreled through the open doorway. Tev jumped up, his tail lashing angrily, his eyes ablaze.

"What is so important that you interrupted me when I gave specific commands not to be disturbed!" he spat at the other cat and once again Kris wondered who he really was. Even though he was much larger then the Tev, the cat who interrupted them murmured an apology and bowed his head.

"I am sorry Captain Sir! I um, just received important information consisting of our Lord and Lady."

Tev's neck fur laid flat and he curled back up and closed his eyes, his tail curled around him with his paws tucked tight.

"Proceed" he purred.

The cat gulped nervously, throwing a glace at Kris and continued his story.

"They are being moved to the 4th hall. It is there that the wolves have been put Sir. We have a cat stationed there who will make contact on your command."

The cat stood silently as Tev digested this information.

"Get half a score of housecarls and meet me at the Dead Oak Gate. Hurry!"

The cat scurried of and Tev stood with a sigh and walked to the entrance of his den.

"Come and I'll tell you the rest on the way to the Gate"

---

"Are you sure this is the right approach?" Jess asked Tsume as they stalked down the ally. It was the third city the pack had tried, splitting up and heading down different alleys, in search of food and information. Jess had decided to follow Tsume, trailing behind him as he stalked, hands thrust in pockets, back bent, and glasses hiding his eyes. This seemed like the 20th time she had asked a question, as the wolf was flatly ignoring her.

"I mean, it hasn't exactly given us a lead. Are we just going to do this until we die?"

Jess scowled and picked up her pace to keep up with the larger human. She was still upset about everything that had happened but at least she had concealed it after the first few days. Even her pain over Hige. She flinched and threw another question at the wolf, hopping to hide her momentarily lax in protection of her feelings.

"So how did you all meet?"

Tsume turned to her and she almost collided into him. He looked down at her and glared.

Jess made a face and at the next fork in the path she took the opposite direction all the time muttering darkly to herself.

"Is it so wrong to be curious I ask you! He is such a b…"

Tsume sighed as she pulled out of hearing range. For some odd reason ever since the others had left he had felt touchier and more irritable then usual. He hated it. Well whatever it is it will pass, he told himself and continued down his way ignoring his heart as it cried.

---

"Excuse me sir?" Toboe said pulling on a man's sleeve. The man shrugged him off and continued on his way without even looking at the crestfallen pup. Toboe scowled and searched the crowed for someone who didn't seem to be in a desperate rush. There wasn't a one in the group. He groaned and leaned ageist the rough concrete wall as hordes of busy people rushed by.

"Hey Toboe"

The pup startled at the she wolf, hand clasped over his heart, letting his breath out, and calming his racing heart as he recognized the wolf. It was Kuni.

"You startled me" he said with a smile. She didn't smile back and Toboe's grin faded. She was nothing like Kawa. He shook his head and Kuni gave him a quizzical look. He gave her a weak grin.

"Come see what Klaue has found"

Toboe stood and followed the girl as she walked purposely towards an alley. Toboe followed with a sigh. No one really seemed alive anymore. If it was Kawa who had startled him then he was sure he would have got a teasing and a laugh. Now no one gave a response to anything really, they had become overwhelmed with guilt, sorrow, and purpose. Not that he could say much himself.

"Here we are," Kuni said. Toboe looked around her and saw Klaue conversing with a large thin grey cat with a strange accent.

---

"_What do you think he meant_?" Reavan wondered out loud.

"_About what?"_

"_About everything_"

"_I think he thinks Chi is Kawa's pup_" Roukan said slowly as if debating the idea himself. Kawa scoffed at the idea and nosed Chi's head, who was asleep in her lap.

"_Even a complete idiot could tell he is a fox_."

"_But_ _he looks so much like you that they might of guessed…_"

"_Don't get me wrong, this conversation is um… interesting to say the least but what about all the other things he said_?" Mika interrupted.

"_I don't know about that_," Roukan shrugged. Who knew what that deranged man thought and in result Roukan closed his eyes and enjoyed a few blissful second of heaven, in which he was disembodying the disturbed doctor.

"_Hey, human alert_," Mika growled lowly. She would never admit it but the reason she had even spotted the bugger was because she had been watching Hige. He was just lying there, not doing anything, like a zombie. It kind of wigged her out.

"_What do they want now_?" Roukan snarled.

---

Kris anxiously watched the long building from atop the hill. She wanted action. Growling to herself she scanned the skies for her feathered companion and then glance down at the row of 4 long buildings, each with two lines of 30 some cages each. Kris could see what she thought were Roukan and Mika two middle cages but she wasn't sure. She guessed that the other three were facing their cages. It had taken most of the wolf's reserves not to call to them now but Tev had told her it was the utmost importance not to arouse attention. She followed the others gaze to two huge cages being pulled to the buildings end. Doors opened and the cages were pushed in hallways behind the cages, one on each side. She could hear the roars all the way up here!

"_What is in those crates_?" Kris growled at the cat next to her.

---

"_Do you hear that_?" Kawa said cocking her head. Chi huddled against her, his fur messed up and eyes wide from terror.

Questioning out loud Mika voiced everyone's bafflement.

"_What is it_?"

The sounds of rolling wheels, talking humans, and some kind of animal snarling put all the wolves on high alert. All excepted for Hige where alarmed. Teeth were bared, ears and tails were up and fur bristled. They could all hear it now. The sound was coming from behind the concrete wall.

All at once the entrances from the cages next to Kawa and Mika burst open. Two Leon-shaped creatures roared and launched themselves at the bars. Claws flashed in the light and the clatter of metal rang through the air as the creatures flung themselves from the bars. All were alarmed. Wolves snarling, creatures roaring, Chi whimpering, and Hige even lifting his head. Then it got silent quickly as one by one the wolves recognized the creatures. They all could see at least one of the beasts even if they did have to crane their necks in uncomfortable positions. Both of the creatures were around 10 feet long, from the tip of their pink nose to the end of their black tipped tale. Thick white fun coated their bodies with black stripes racing down their backs. Their bodies were lean and muscular and they walked with natural catlike grace. A thick ruff of white fur encircled their necks, with ears twitching in the direction of small sounds. One white tiger turned to the wolves, piercing blue eyes surveyed the companions while long tails twitched and huge paws paced.

"And who might you be?"

* * *

Toboe: Please pray for Kisa-Kun. This marks her first day in the hospital. With Love to Kisa! Oh and Leon means lion. Oh and if anyone cares I got third place in my horse show! R&R! 


End file.
